Cool Kids
by The Dragon Gal
Summary: So, I was listening to music and realized I haven't wrote a story in what seems like a while, so my next EClare fanfic is gonna be based off the song "Cool Kids" by Echosmith. Enjoy. -Sisi


**So, I was listening to music and realized I haven't written a story in what seems like a while, so my next EClare fanfic is gonna be based off the song "Cool Kids" by Echosmith. Enjoy.**

**-Sisi**

Jace Goldsworthy was _trying_ to wake up her daughter for school. While her husband just slept himself. Jace knew this would happen. Karsyn never woke up easily for school. When Karsyn finally got up, she went straight to her closet to pick out her clothes for school. They were usually dark, like her father's style, and her grandfather's style. She'd usually grab a jet black beanie, jet black net gloves, a dark, _dark, _hot pink or purple T-shirt, jet black skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of black converse. In the winter she'd put a black leather jacket on over her T-shirt. She wore contacts, but never make-up. She had her lips pierced but not her ears. Since she was five she was like that, except her vision was perfect until age 12 then an, _accident _happened, and she refused to wear glasses.

She'd go to her little brothers room too. If he was awake, she'd take him out of his crib, but if he was asleep, she'd just look at him, and smile. Her little brother was an amazingly big part of her life, she loved him so much. Having him around has been proof that just because her style is Gothic, doesn't mean her heart is.

After her morning routine and morning dose of Prozac. Her mom gives her a cup of orange juice, and her father sits down as he's buttoning up his shirt. "How are you this morning, Karsyn?" Her father, EJ, asked her. She just shrugs. She doesn't talk much, not even to her parents, only her brother, Ethin. She's got social anxiety, and is afraid of being judged. She tries to slip down in her chair, to go under the table, but she can't get far enough. Her parents watch her, and eye contact is the last thing she enjoys.

When she finishes her orange juice, she hears a knock on the door, and runs to get her bag. Its her best friend, Kayne. He greets the Goldsworthy's as soon as Karsyn opens the door, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy" Jace welcomes him with a smile, "Morning Kayne" and EJ just waves, while Kayne holds back a chuckle. Karsyn leads him out, "Bye Karsyn, love-" Jace always got cut off by the door closing at that moment every morning. "Don't worry about her, J, she'll adjust to you sooner or later, okay?" Jace just shrugs and gives Kayne a small, but reassuring smile so she doesn't look hurt.

As Kayne and Karsyn walk down the sidewalk, Kayne starts talking. "Karc, you slam the door on her every morning, give her a break, at least she's trying" Karsyn looks at him "I know," her voice is beautiful when she speaks. "But, just because she's ready to try, doesn't mean, I am" Kayne shrugged as he put an arm around her, "You've got a good point there, Karc" She gave him a small smile, and he was just so happy to see her smiling. He knew when her smile was fake, and this one definitely wasn't.

As they walk, Kayne gets Karsyn to giggle and talk back about the same topic. He felt like he accomplished something. And before they both know it, they reach the school. "Yo, Torres! Com'ere a sec!" That was definitely a demand, and they both knew it. "Comin' Dallas!" and as he runs off he looks at Karsyn and mouths 'I'm so sorry" she just gives him a _fake _reassuring smile. He wants to go back, but he also has to go to the captain of the varsity football team, since he's the only way Kayne can get a chance to play with them. He feels the guilt as he watches her walk inside, _by herself._

She goes to her locker, and keeps thinking. 'Why am _I _the shy one? Why am _I _the one with social anxiety? Why am _I _not popular?' As she thinks this, she sees five of the most cool kids in school, walking in a straight line. She knows that's not her style. She guessed their heartbeats, were all the same. Hers can't play that game. Nothing in this world will break them, their invincible, while she's in the background being broken. She starts thinking again, 'I wish that I could be like the cool kids'

Then. As she saw Kayne run in, something bad happened.

**So? How is it? This is the first fanfic that I actually like. **


End file.
